


Batman: The Sexy Animated Series

by WolfetheEdge



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Batman Costume Kink, Bedroom Sex, Bondage, Cat Burglars, Chair Bondage, Consensual Sex, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Couch Sex, Could Be Canon, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Girls like dominating Batman, In a fair world Batman has a lot of sex, Police Uniforms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roof Sex, Tasers, Threesome - F/F/M, Togas, eating pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfetheEdge/pseuds/WolfetheEdge
Summary: Batman: The Animated Series, slightly re-written to include the steamy, sexy stuff that censors don't want you to see! I will be going through every episode of the series that has enough content for me to make something of. If I miss something feel free to let me know in the comments. In the meantime, please R&R.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Zatanna Zatara, Calender Girl/Batman, Candice/Batman, Emmylou/Batman, Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne, Helen Ventrix/Batman, Lily/Batman, Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne, Red Claw/Batman, Roxy Rocket/Batman, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Violet/Batman
Comments: 125
Kudos: 65





	1. Pretty Poison

((The scene takes place just after Bruce visits Harvey in the hospital the second time and meets Pamela. He is in his car, on his way to the Batcave.))

"Alfred, dig up anything you can on Pamela Isley. Who she is, where she's been, what she does, the works."

"Consider it done, sir."

A few minutes later, the elevator to the Batcave opens and Bruce steps out.

"What do you have, Alfred?"

Alfred begins to give Batman the information he's gathered. A short time later the masked manhunter is convinced that Pamela Isley is much more dangerous than she appears. Now fully suited up Batman sped toward his destination. He arrived in front of a certain greenhouse, where Isley has been seen frequently after hours. As he ascended to the roof Batman wondered what motive the woman could possibly have for poisoning Harvey Dent. He made his way across the catwalk, just as quiet as the creature of the night he's known for. Inside, he spotted Isley pruning the Wild Thorny Rose he's looking for. The young woman begins to talk to the plant, though Batman can't make out what she's saying while on the move and looking for an entrance. Isley turned off the lights in the facility and goes to undress behind cover. Taking the opportunity, Batman slips inside seemingly undetected.

_So far so good... Now, I'll just get that rose and arrest Isley. Shouldn't be too difficult._

Batman begins to race toward the location Isley left the rose. However before he can make it too far a trapdoor opens beneath him and he is sent plummeting downward, spiked plants beneath ready to skewer him alive.

_What the devil...?!_

Thinking quickly Batman grabbed what appeared to be a vine and swings to safety.

_Isley's been busy here. She installed a trap in this greenhouse and yet there's been no mention of any criminal activity in this area recently. I'll need to be careful for the time being..._

Even as Batman readied himself for more traps the vine he's holding comes to life and wraps itself around his wrist, snarling at him with apparent teeth hidden in the petals. Eyes widening in shock, Batman quickly finds his entire body bound by toothy vines. As he is lifted off his feet Batman sees, to his horror, that he is being dragged toward a giant, carnivorous flytrap-like plant monster. He struggled, to no avail, to free himself as he is slowly dragged toward his doom. Ivy hears her creature and smiles to herself, poking her head out from behind the cover.

"What has my sweet little flytrap caught this time?"

As she finishes dressing herself in her costume Batman is barely hanging on to his life, desperately trying to avoid being devoured by the monster. Ivy stares in wonder as she sees the Caped Crusader caught by her monster. She smirks to herself.

"A little big for a fly."

As she looked him over she couldn't help but appreciate the man. He was delicious. She'd heard stories of him, but she never believed them. Looking at the masked crime-fighter she almost wished they'd crossed paths sooner.

"Oh well, no time like the present."

As Batman kicks at the monster the floodlights are switched on, giving both Batman and the monster pause. Batman renewed his struggles until he heard Isley's voice.

"Batman! A late night rendezvous? To what do I owe the honor?"

Ivy stands posed, looking incredibly sexy in her villain persona, not too far away from the bound Batman. He tries to ignore her and pull free of his bindings as he responds.

"Harvey... ugh... Dent!"

"Oh, the poor District Attorney."

Ivy feigns concern as she continues to sway her body sexily.

"... I hear he's not expected to live... It's so sad..."

Ivy buried her face in her hands for a second and pretended to cry, her maliciously laughter ringing out soon after. As he can do nothing to break his bonds Batman instead turns his attention to the young woman and questions her.

"Why, Isley?"

"Oh, please... Call me Poison Ivy."

Ivy saunters over to the bound crime-fighter and gently traces her fingers across Batman's bound form.

"You see, Harvey had to pay for his crime."

Batman glared at the woman as she leaves him to go grab something he can't see.

"What crime?"

Ivy turns back to her captive for a second, planting her finger on her chin, a vision of temptation.

"Why, murder, of course!"

She resumed her walk, her perfect ass swaying suggestively as her bare back and stocking covered legs fill Batman's vision.

"Plowing up a field of beautiful wildflowers for that silly penitentiary."

Poison Ivy arrived in her alcove and cuddled the Wild Thorny Rose.

"This little rose would be extinct today... if I hadn't saved my precious from those horrible bulldozers...!"

Ivy's face contorts in fury. Batman realizes he is seeing this woman, truly, for the first time.

"The blood of those flowers are on his hands!"

A few more seconds of rage and then, suddenly, Ivy's gentle demeanor is restored as she clears her throat. Composing herself, she puffs her hair and pulls out a tube of lipstick from her cleavage, the green one-piece leotard she's wearing accentuating her already perfect form even more.

"So his fate was sealed..."

She paints her lips with the tube and gives Batman a look that sends shivers down his spine.

"... with a kiss. And now, so is yours..."

Ivy sauntered over to the bound Bat, the vines restraining him even more in preparation for Ivy's attack. Ivy leans in and wraps her arms around Batman's neck, holding him still as her lips lock with his.

"Mmmm... Mmmmmph... Mwaah!"

Batman immediately tries to spit out whatever she poisoned him with the second she backs off. Ivy giggles, her smirk taunting her captive.

"Oooh... what's wrong? Afraid I have cooties?"

Batman tries to glare at her but Ivy wraps herself around him again and kisses him once more. This time her kiss is more passionate. Tender and loving, her kiss seems to drain Batman of his willpower and her hand begins to lower and caress his abdomen, eventually reaching his waist. She feels his belt and smiles through her kiss.

"We don't need this, do we lover...?"

With one deft motion she unfastens his belt, as if she's known how to do that forever. Her kiss intensifies as Ivy moans into her captive's mouth. Batman tries to resist Poison Ivy but somewhere deep down he feels like he wants this. Now he knows why Harvey was reluctant to break her kiss at the restaurant. Even though, unlike Harvey, Batman knows Ivy is poisoning him some part of him is telling him to surrender to Ivy's embrace. As Ivy's gloved hands softly roamed her captive's body she kept her lips locked onto the Bat's, never once breaking contact. Her tongue wrestled with his and her erotic moans started to drive him mad. Ivy isn't so much assaulting him as she is making love to Batman and even though he desperately wanted to fight her he couldn't ward off her voluntary, tender and fatal advances.

"Ooooh... yes... Yes! That's it, darling...! Just like that...!"

Ivy takes her captive's head in her hands once more and presses his face against her large, gorgeous breasts, smothering the Bat with her charms. She sighed blissfully as his mouth inadvertently made contact with a bit of her skin. She never thought dominating a man, even one like Batman, would make her feel this good. His futile resistance only served to turn her on even more. She no longer wanted to kill him... After all, breaking him and making him hers would be so much more rewarding.

"Suck, Batman. Suck on my tits. Give yourself to me..."

Batman's brain felt like it was melting. If he could get but one moment's rest he felt like he could break free of her control. However, Ivy had kept herself glued to him this entire time. Batman could do nothing like this. Her smell, her body, her voice. Everything about her assaulted his senses and dulled his resistance. So, Batman did the only thing he could. He let himself be taken by Poison Ivy. He sucked at her command and the young woman dominating the Bat let out a joyful moan.

"Oh... oh god... yeah... yeahyeah...! YEAH!"

Ivy let Batman's head go to try and calm herself. It wouldn't do if she smothered Batman to death in her lust. It was now or never. Batman had to break free of her now or Harvey would die and he'd be reduced to Ivy's pet forever. He spit again, in a vain attempt to rid himself of any poison. Likely, it had already permeated his entire body, but it couldn't hurt to try. Ivy pouted as Batman continued his resistance.

"Awww... now you've gone and hurt my feelings..."

Batman attempted once more to break free of his bindings, but his strength finally left him. He went limp in the vines, just as Ivy pulled another item from her clothes. This time she showed Batman a bottle she'd retrieved from her glove. As she cupped his chin with her free hand, she exerted her dominance and raised his head to meet her eyes. Fury and lust filled her gaze as she glared at her captive.

"Too bad... I was going to keep you, and share the antidote."

Batman kept silent. Ivy took this as a sign that he couldn't resist her any more.

"Lovely fragrance, don't you think? I call it... Rose from the dead."

Batman's small sampling of the antidote's smell hadn't cured him of the poison, but it had cleared his head enough to finally think of a plan. He had a small razor blade hidden in his gloves. He would use that to cut himself loose and turn the tables on his captor, and hopefully retrieve the antidote in time to save Harvey as well. So Batman sprang into action. A short while later, he had freed himself, subdued Ivy, and gotten his belt and the antidote. After taking Ivy to jail he gave Harvey the cure and changed out of his costume so he could visit his friend as Bruce Wayne and let him know who Ivy really was. As for Ivy, she sat in her cell and scowled.

"One day, Batman... you'll be mine, and Gotham will pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Author's Note: And that's the first episode done! I won't be posting again 'til Monday. My actual job beckons. Bleh. However, I do take requests! As long as they are from an established fandom. However, I'm super busy in real life so I'll only post when I have the time. Sorry to all about that. I'm going to post more altered versions of the B:TAS episodes. Mostly Batman and his steamy encounters with the girls of the Animated Universe. There will be other characters as the viewpoint character later on, probably.
> 
> Sorry there isn't anything steamier in the first episode. Don't worry though. There will be lots of lemons later! For now, R&R! Looking forward to seeing everyone in the comments!))


	2. The Cat and the Claw Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman encounters Batman for the first time. Liking what she sees she decides to engage in a game of Cat and Mouse. Who will end up the winner?

((The scene takes place just after Catwoman robs the sleeping female billionairess.))

As Catwoman made her way back down the side of the building, her tight, gray spandex costume hugging her gorgeous, curvy body, she heard a whooshing sound and scowled. She looked over to where she had heard the sound as saw nothing. She dropped to a lower rooftop and shrugged.

"Probably my imagination."

"Probably not."

Catwoman gasped as Batman stepped out of the shadows, dark and imposing. As she sized him up she realized that this was the Batman she'd heard so much about. She liked what she saw.

"Magnificent."

"I suggest you save the flattery for the judge."

Catwoman wasted no time, taking off like shot from a pistol. Batman gave chase to her and the game was on. The two bounded over rooftop after rooftop. Eventually they found themselves on the ground, Catwoman trapped in an alley between Batman and freedom. She put up a decent fight, but Batman dodged most of her attacks. She scratched him with her claws, and he paused. It didn't hurt so much as surprise him but it gave Catwoman the opportunity she needed to kick over a pile of trash cans and escape. Batman quickly recovered and attempted to follow the woman, who had already crossed the street and was beginning to climb another building. Her cat was slightly slower than her however and froze in the street as a truck came barreling down on it. At the last second Batman pulled it to safety.

"Left you behind, did she...?"

Batman shot his grapple gun at the rooftop and ascended with the cat. There was no trace of Catwoman. Suddenly Batman's vision blurred and he had to steady himself, losing hold of the cat. A second later Batman suffered a sharp pain in his side and collapsed to the roof. He felt a new weight settling on him and opened his eyes to find Catwoman sitting atop him, smirking. A second later Catwoman leaned down and captured Batman's lips with her own.

"Mmm..."

Batman felt his consciousness receding and belatedly realized that Catwoman must've laced her claws with some kind of sedative. It must've taken a while for him to feel the effects because she only barely scratched him back in the alley. The stab he felt must have been Catwoman administering a second dose of the drug. He tried to fight the effects, but with Catwoman kissing him he found it hard to focus.

"Mmmmm... mwaah... Mrrrrow."

Catwoman finally broke the kiss, her spandex-clad breasts heaving as she panted lustily. Stealing the jewels was all well and good, but stealing a kiss from Batman was a real turn on for the female cat-buglar. As she leaned down once more, bringing her mouth near Batman's ear he could feel her soft mounds pressing against his chest through her costume. Her hot breath embraced the side of his head as the woman purred lovingly, her prey unable to defend himself from her amorous assault.

"That was thanks for saving my cat..."

Catwoman's hands roamed Batman's body, eventually coming to a rest around his waist. Batman could hear Catwoman moaning to herself, but her voice felt far away. Whatever was in the sedative was powerful. Batman had trained himself to resist all sorts of drugs as best he could but he could feel himself failing fast. The same was true when he was caught by Ivy... Maybe female villains just were better at seducing him than he gave them credit for. Batman continued to struggle against his foggy, half-crazed thoughts while Catwoman trailed a finger down his chest, slicing through his costume. She parted his shirt, taking in the sight of his muscular, scarred chest. Like a cat in heat Catwoman gave off a low, guttural moan as she began to grind against her new playmate.

"And this is thanks for being such a great first date..."

Catwoman kissed Batman once more as her hands began to stroke his member through his pants. She could feel her prey gradually hardening at her touch. She purred in delight as her body grew warm with passion and Batman's stiff rod began to rub against her moist pussy through their costumes.

"That's it Batman... let's have some fun..."

The feline femme fatale gently undid her captive's belt as she pulled down his pants, revealing his large, hardened member. She licked her lips in delight as she lowered her lips to Batman's cock and gave it a quick kiss.

"Mmm... what a nice taste."

Catwoman began to lick Batman's body all over, like a cat slurping up cream. She ended each lick with a stroke of his now-freed cock. Batman's struggles began to lessen as the sedative quickly brought him to the edge of consciousness. He would pass out soon, but he knew he couldn't give up. Fading or not, Batman would give his all to try and take this woman down with him. Catwoman noticed Batman's attempt to keep himself away and smirked. He was no ordinary man after all. Most would've given in just from her lusty kiss but even though Batman was being fucked and sedated he was still trying to do his duty as Gotham's Caped Crusader.

"I guess you aren't going to 'cum' quietly..."

Catwoman giggled at her own joke, tearing open a small entrance in the lower region of her costume, as she positioned her pussy right above Batman's throbbing member. As she slid down the Bat-pole Catwoman moaned blissfully. While his member was long and thick is seemed to fit in her sex perfectly.

"... this pussy always get the cream, though."

Batman groaned as he was fucked by his nemesis. She was skilled at sexual torture it seemed. Fitting for a femme fatale. However as Batman strained not to give in, Catwoman understood that from this moment on she was Batman's cock-slave. She would have no one else. She slid up and down, up and down, slowly and purposefully trying to prolong the milking of her prize as much as possible.

"Uuhnngh..."

"Hush, my darling pet. I want to savor every moment of this..."

Catwoman leaned down again, her breasts pressing on Batman's chest once more as Catwoman licked, kissed and nibbled on her prize. She could feel him getting close and smirked. She quickened her pace, trying to ensure the best climax possible. Moments later she felt the Bat release and cried out in pleasure as he filled her with his sperm.

"Ohhh... yessss..."

Her hiss died down as she climbed off him for a moment, only to then return turned around. She lowered her lips onto his cock and began to suck, trying to lap up any last linger bits of Batman's load. Her pussy rubbed against his face as she wiggled about in her quest for the Bat's milk. Batman, on the other hand, couldn't take any more and finally passed out.

"Aww... Well, I suppose that's all he can do while dosed with a heavy sedative. Still... There is one more thing he can give me..."

Catwoman gently trace the outline of the Bat-symbol, slicing the icon off her prey's shirt. She looked down at the unconscious hero and smirked, blowing him a kiss.

"Until next time, my dear Dark Knight."

With that Catwoman bounded off into the night, taking with her the memento of her first romp with Batman. She was glad she'd prepared the sedative before hand. If not for her drug, Batman might've actually caught her...

"... nah. I'll be the one catching him. Every time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Author's note: Sorry about not posting yesterday. Life and work. Changing the subject for a second, though, I'm trying to make each main girl (Catwoman, Ivy, Harley) feel unique in their dialogue with Batman. Catwoman should be more confident and domineering, Ivy more tender and manipulating, and Harley bratty but exciting. Let me know how I did once Harley appears! On another note, I should be finishing up part two of the Cat and the Claw tonight. It is kind of a surprise who Batman gets with in that one! See y'all again soon!))


	3. The Cat and the Claw Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Claw captures Batman and Catwoman, and decides she wants something from Batman. Will he be able to resist her? Or will Red Claw claim her prize?

((The scene takes place just after Batman and Catwoman have been captured by Red Claw, but before she unleashes the plague to try and kill them.))

Batman and Catwoman glare at the terrorists aiming guns at them. Red Claw steps forward.

"Welcome to my little resort... plan on a short stay."

The gun-wielding henchmen led both Batman and Catwoman away. Red Claw motioned to one of the thugs.

"Bring Batman to my "private" chambers."

The man nodded as he set about following his boss's orders. Minutes later, Red Claw entered her chambers and smiled at her captive, who has been bound to a cross-shaped contraption. She starts to speak, her thick accent pleasant to the ears but her demeanor menacing.

"Well, well, Batman. It looks like you really have met your match in me. I assure you, this will be your last adventure. Once I'm done with you, Gotham is next."

Batman says nothing, preferring to glare at his current captor. The woman rested her hand on her hip, her form-fitting red, asymmetrical ninja suit hugging her body nicely. She looked her captive over, a cold glare in her eyes. Whatever she had planned for him, it likely wasn't good. She walked over to the bound hero, grace in her step, and reached out. Stroking his chest Red Claw pressed herself to Batman, holding him in her embrace for a few moments.

"Before you die, I should like to know how you can pleasure me. You shall taste humiliation before your end."

Batman almost rolled his eyes, but thought better of it.

"I didn't think a terrorist needed to humiliate her enemies before killing them."

Red Claw's eyes grew cold again and she reached back, then slapped Batman across the face. Blood trickled down his jaw as he turned his gaze back at the woman.

"No one gave you permission to speak, Batman. Now, just hold still."

Red Claw pulled out a needle from her bosom and pressed it against Batman's neck, emptying the contents into her captive, then reached down and started to stroke Batman's nether region.

"This will make you aroused, whether you like it or not, and I will have you cum for me. Now let's see how long you can hold out, Batman."

Red Claw ran her long, polished nails up and down Batman's tights trying to elicit a reaction from her captive. For his Batman, despite the drug, Batman was able to concentrate on not getting hard... at least not right away. Recently, the females he'd run into during his nights as the Caped Crusader of Gotham had all tried to seduce him, and some had succeeded in one way or another. It was getting to the point that besides his physical training he had begun to devote some of his time to learning how to resist pleasure.

"Ahhh... so you will resist after all. Good. It would be shame if you were too easy."

Red Claw bent down, her cleavage showing as her skin-tight ninja outfit bunched up around her chest area. The evil woman began to lick and kiss Batman's dick through his costume. Even though he was resisting Batman had to privately admit to himself that Red Claw's affectionate attention felt good. He stifled a moan, trying not to let his captor know her drug was beginning to work.

"Mmm... Mmmph... Mmmmm..."

Red Claw kept assaulting Batman's cock, taking no notice of his reactions. Her eyes lit up with delight a short while later as she felt Batman's dick begin to stiffen.

"Yesss... in the end the drug will do its work, despite your pitiful resistance."

Batman glared at the woman, but decided that it would be easier to put up with his situation if he made Red Claw feel like she was in control.

"Anyone would get hard if given attention from a beautiful woman. Drug or not, you can't make me enjoy this."

Red Claw eyes widened for a second, then narrowed as a seductive smirk replaced her frown.

"A beautiful woman, eh? So even the Batman knows when to surrender..."

"Would it do me any good to lie? You aren't humiliating me just by arousing me. In fact, I'd say I'm getting more out of this than you are..."

Red Claw laughed for a second, bringing herself up to her full height. She stared at her captive for a few long moments, then leaned in and kissed Batman. Her tongue battled his for a few seconds, before gaining dominance. All the while her hands continued to work Batman's shaft. A while later the woman broke the kiss, panting as Batman became fully erect beneath his suit. Without a word, Red Claw set about pulling Batman's pants down, freeing his cock.

"How wonderful."

Red Claw's vision was filled with the sight of her prey's manhood. It was impressive, she had to admit. She lowered her body once more and began to suck on it, eliciting a gasp from Batman.

"Mmph... Mwaaah... Mmmpp! Ohhhm... Mmm..."

Red Claw sucked Batman's cock for a while, but he wouldn't release his cum. She frowned as her mouth left his shaft with a little pop.

"Indeed... you are strong-willed. I know you feel pleasure, Batman. Give in to me and I will make your death more pleasant."

Batman just glared as best as he could at the female terrorist.

"Never."

Red Claw sighed and shook her head.

"Then I am afraid you leave me no choice but to force you! You will be conquered."

Red Claw lowered her top and moments later began to tit-fuck her captive. Her large breasts caressed Batman's cock, the soft flesh making Batman feel quite good. Gritting his teeth he continued to hold out but Red Claw knew that he would have to give in eventually. Something she'd never say out loud to anyone, Red Claw secretly thought her boob-jobs were quite amazing even compared to other women. In her training as an assassin she was often praised as being skilled in seducing the other trainees with her technique. Of course, having fallen to her ploy the other assassins would be punished for their failure to resist her. Batman must be quite something, in her opinion, to hold out as he did against her.

"Uuunnngh..."

A groan from her prey, however, confirmed that her tit-fuck was working. Red Claw sighed in pleasure as she felt his cock against her breasts. The sounds of Batman's dick rubbing against her flesh were audible as she continued to work her skills in an attempt to bring about the Bat's humiliation.

"... you are starting to irritate me, Dark Knight. Give in!"

Batman shook his head, trying to block out the pleasure. He'd lost track of time since Red Claw's sexual assault had started. Even though he was close to losing it, he wouldn't give up his load. Red Claw growled in annoyance. She stood up and pressed her face against his chest, beginning to kiss and bite the Caped Crusader's bound form. She paid special attention to his nipples, licking them through his costume.

"Uuaaagh..."

Batman's grunts were a good sign that he felt something. But try as she might Red Claw couldn't get Batman to cum. Soon enough, Red Claw stopped her assault and pulled away. Just as she did Batman released a small amount of his seed. Red Claw swore to herself. It turned out that her captive was stronger than she had imagined. She hadn't managed to humiliate him as she'd promised. Though Batman passed out after releasing some of his sperm he had, in fact, denied Red Claw her victory.

"Guard!"

One of Red Claw's minions came in and bowed.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Get him cleaned up and then put him with the pussycat. If he will not surrender to me I'll see that he gets the plague he wants so badly."

"Yes, mistress."

"Hmph. Sleep well, 'hero', for when you awake you will die!"

Soon enough, Batman awoke to find himself bound together with Catwoman. After they broke free, Red Claw was apprehended by the Gotham Police and Batman dealt with Catwoman. Still, Batman was worried about this new trend of lady villains trying to seduce him or sexually assault him.

"It'd be nice if I didn't have to fend off their advances..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So that's the end of the Cat and Claw two-parter. Up next is See No Evil. The mom in that is ungodly hot. Helen Ventrix is her name if any of us feel like looking her up for "research". Side note: There are too many hot blonde babes in this series. I know, I know, everyone loves blondes but you think they could try to even it out a little. See y'all when I next post!))


	4. See No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen asks Batman for a favor after he stops her ex-husband from kidnapping her daughter.

((This story takes place directly after the episode.))

"Me and mommy are moving. And even if daddy gets out of jail this time he'll never find us."

"Kimberly! Who are you talking to now?!"

"Just Batman, mommy."

"Oooh. Him again..."

"But he really was here, mommy!"

"I know, honey. I know."

Helen closes the window and puts Kimberly to bed, then walks out to the front of the house where Batman is waiting.

"Mrs. Ventrix."

The young mother nods to her daughter's savior.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did for us."

Batman waits for a few moments before offering his hand.

"I hope you two find happiness, wherever you're going."

The woman smiles at Batman and shakes her head, refusing the handshake.

"Thank you, but a handshake could never convey my gratitude to you for you saving us. Honestly, I don't know how you can do what you do every night. Kimberly seems to have taken to you as well."

Batman smirks. The scourge of crime in Gotham City was also beloved by children all over. He didn't become Batman to be liked, but saving children was something Batman appreciated about his role as Gotham's protector.

"Truly, I can't thank you enough."

Batman turned to leave. As long as the two were safe that was enough for him.

"Wait! … Um... could you come inside for a little?"

Batman looked back at the woman. He mentally shrugged. No harm in sticking around to make sure the two were safe. Nothing urgently needed his attention at the moment. He walked with Helen back into the house. The young mother led Batman to her room, where she sat on the bed for a few moments. Batman watched her silently.

"Batman..."

Helen looked toward Batman, her voice almost pleading.

"Would you... make love to me?"

Batman showed no outward signs of surprise, but inwardly he sighed. Recently, sex had been a major part of his life. He didn't mind it, and Helen was incredibly beautiful. However it didn't quite fit with his idea of being a superhero.

"... are you sure?"

"Well... I am leaving Gotham soon. You saved me and my daughter. Maybe I'm just worried about the change my life is going to take. Still, I think it would be nice. I haven't had a lover since..."

_Ah... so that's it._

"Well, if it will help you put your past behind you I suppose..."

"Oh, thank you!"

Helen threw her arms around Batman, leaping off the bed and into his arms, kissing him passionately. As she continued to kiss him Batman wrapped his arms under her rear and carried her back to the bed. Dropping her on the mattress Batman mounted the young woman.

"Oh, yes... Please. Make me... Ahhhh..."

Batman nods as he leans down and begins to kiss all over the woman's body, eliciting moans of pleasure from Helen. She tries to regulate her voice, her daughter sleeping only just down the hall, but Batman's technique is incredible. A few loud, erotic sounds escape the room and every time they do Batman slows his pace and allows Helen to "cool down" for a couple moments. Their love-making continues for what seems like a long time before Batman slowly rolls Helen's shirt up and begins to kiss her breasts.

"Ohmigod... Oh... Ooooh..."

Helen's moans eventually die down as Batman begins to take off some of his own clothes. The woman waited patiently for Batman to get undressed and almost immediately after he re-mounted her his cock was between her breasts. A long session of tit-fucking ensued as Helen once again began to moan and writhe underneath her super-hero lover. Almost an hour passed and the two continued to make love on top of Helen's bed.

"Mmm..."

The young mother was in heaven. One of the very few things she had liked about her ex-husband was the sex. He was a pretty good lay. Batman, however, was in another league entirely. Absently, she wondered if all superheroes were this good at sex... but she figured probably not. As Batman continued to thrust his cock in between her breasts she lowered her head and began to suck. Batman's eyes widened as pleasure shot through his body. He didn't expect Helen to be this naughty, but appreciated the attention he was currently receiving.

"Uuuhhhngggh..."

With a grunt Batman barely held himself back from coming. Helen's technique was quite amazing. However, given the fact he was just doing this as a way to console Helen before she left Gotham Batman didn't want to make things too complicated between them. Helen, for her part, just seemed to enjoy the sex. The two continued on for some time before they broke contact. Helen was panting, but Batman seemed to barely have broken a sweat. He was glad to have re-doubled his stamina training after the last few female encounters he'd had. Helen shifted her weight and lay against Batman, who wrapped his cape around her nude upper body.

"Are you alright?"

The young woman nodded, her eyes moist.

"It's been such a long time since I..."

"It's alright now. Your ex-husband can't hurt you anymore."

The blond woman just closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. A moment later she had regained her composure.

"Thank you."

A mischievous smile broke out on Helen's face as she turned her gaze back to Batman.

"I don't suppose you're up for another round?"

Batman just quirked an eyebrow as he stood up and got redressed. Helen laughed at the look he gave her. She was happy he'd taken the time to be with her, even if it was just to make sure she was alright after the recent ordeal. She turned to look at the hour, and by the time she looked back Batman was gone.

"Well... he's even better at becoming invisible than his enemies..."

Helen tucked herself in with a smile, and dreamed pleasant dreams for the first time in a while. Meanwhile, Batman sped back toward downtown Gotham in the Batmobile. Crime never slept, and neither could he for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry to all for such a short chapter, especially since I took a while to post it. I've been having some problems in my life recently. Haven't we all? Heh heh. Still, I'm mostly over them for the time being. I hope to be posting again soon. I'm thinking of doing the Prophecy of Doom episode next, but if people want to me to skip it and do Joker's Favor I could always add it in at a later date as an extra. Thanks again to all who have read and commented on my work. Stay safe and well!))


	5. Joker's Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Batman's encounter ends a little differently this time. Can Batman still come out on top?

((The scene takes place just after Batman enters the Hall of Inventions.))

Batman entered the hall, cautiously. The Joker and his goons couldn't have gotten too far in the short time it took for Batman to send their bomb flying away from the innocent people in the party. The Joker's two thugs attempted to get the jump on Batman but he easily subdued them. A small gasp escaped Harley's lips as she bolted for the exit. Batman noticed the movement and went after her.

"Eeek! Haaa..."

Batman appeared in front of Harley, almost as if by magic and the girl let out a cry of surprise. Looking around she saw no way to escape, but did spot some antique knives on display. Plus, she had a secret weapon just in case... As Batman loomed closer, Harley started to stammer out her defense.

"I know... You're thinking... what a shame. A pure, innocent thing like her... Led astray by bad companions."

Batman crept closer to his prey, Harley's look changing from unsettled to a look of pure terror.

"Right. Tell me anoth-Aaaaargh!"

Batman felt the shock run through his body as Harley held her hidden taser against him for a few moments longer. Collapsing to the floor, Batman's head swam as he tried to put some distance between him and the young woman in the fake police outfit. Harley frowned as the downed hero struggled against his fate. With one swift kick to his head with her heeled shoes she subdued the Bat.

"Ah-ah-ah, B-man... You ain't goin' anywhere!"

"Unnnhhh..."

Harley grabbed one of the antique knives and straddled Batman, ready to stab him and put an end to the Dark Knight once and for all. Then she felt it. His rock-hard body underneath her, squirming to get free. She smiled. Maybe before she offed him she could have a little fun. She set the knife down and put her hands on his chest, her butt settling near his trunks. Batman once again tried to lift his arm and get her off him but she effortlessly brushed it aside.

"Now, now, baby. Mommy doesn't like it when you fight back."

Harley leaned down and licked the side of Batman's face.

"Mmm. Tasty."

Harley's perky breasts pressed against Batman's broad chest through her police shirt. She moaned as she rubbed her plump ass against Batman's crotch and began to kiss him, attempting to arouse her stunned prey.

"Mr. J told me to stall you as long as I could, but I never expected you to go down this easy! I heard youse were weak against women, and wow, you really are! Gosh, Bats, you make a girl feel powerful!"

Harley kissed him again, this time with more fervor. As she broke the kiss she clung to his lip with her teeth for a moment, drawing blood as she finished her kiss. Licking her lips she started to grind her body against his. Batman, meanwhile, was slowly regain his bearings as Harley proceeded to use him as a boy toy.

_I've... got to get out of this. Somehow..._

"Ooooh... yes, Bats. This is great. It is a shame we ain't gonna get to do this again..."

As Harley continued to ride the downed hero, she pointedly hiked her short police skirt up so she could get more wiggle room with her legs. She moaned as she molested Batman's body and began to kiss and lick the hero all over his body. She gently set about fiddling with Batman's belt. Moments later, she unclasped the tool-belt and tossed it aside, pulled down his pants. Her eyes widened, a lusty look coming over her face as she found herself staring at Batman's cock.

"...omigosh. I can't believe it... It looks better than Mr.J's..."

She went to work, sucking with abandon. If she could get Batman hard that would be great. Batman didn't seem to be putting up any more resistance for the moment and if he did, she figured another taser blast would set him straight. Batman, however, was concentrating on figuring out a way to overcome his current situation without Harley figuring him out. He was not in the power position right now, and he needed to get out of this as soon as possible and go after the Joker. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by the slurping sounds of his assailant as she masterfully worked his cock.

"Ssllppp! Mmmwaap! Mmm. Mmmwaa! Yeah... Give me your cum, you bastard."

Harley's blonde hair was becoming disheveled as she attacked the Bat lustfully.

_Mmm. What a stud. Who knew all those girls who raved about Batboy here weren't wrong. Still, I better finish him off soon. Mr. J ain't gonna take too long with that old guy. I need to get back to him before he comes back and sees me like this. He'd flip..._

Harley's mouth left Batman's cock momentarily as the young woman admired her handiwork. Batman was now rock-hard. She knew he couldn't resist her technique. Served her well, even back in college. He traced Batman's chin with her finger and laughed at his predicament.

"All the guys are suckers for a good sucker... ain't that right, B-man?!"

Batman groaned, half in arousal, half in annoyance. He played up his arousal however, hoping to lower Harley's guard. It seemed to work as she set about fondling his cock with her tits. Her shirt prevented Batman from getting the full feeling however, so Harley unbuttoned it a bit and then tried again. This time his cock slid in between her boobs perfectly and she went to work on tit-fucking her prize.

"This is the last you'll ever be able to enjoy something like this, Dork Knight, so I'll make it worth your while. I wanna send you off with a smile, like Mr.J taught me..."

Unbeknownst to Harley talk of the Joker only helped to clear Batman's head even more. As he silently concentrated on working on a strategy to turn the tables he allowed himself to be taken by Harley, figuring that as long as she thought she was in control he could find the right moment to turn the tables. Little traces of pre-cum oozed out of Batman's cock as Harley continued her session with the Dark Knight.

"You're gonna give me what I want sooner or later Bats. Make it easy on yourself and give in..."

Batman attempted to free himself, which only served to annoy Harley.

"Hey! I didn't say you could resist, Bats!"

With a slap Harley brought Batman back under control, or so she thought. As Batman's head totally cleared he ceased his resistance, causing the girl to smile maliciously.

"Now, for the main event."

Harley positioned her pussy right above Batman's cock, and slid down it a moment after. It filled her up amazingly and she sighed with pleasure.

"Fuck me good, you bastard, and maybe I'll let you live..."

Harley started to pump herself up and down Batman's shaft. Up and down and up and down. Batman gritted his teeth. His training was paying off, and he was resisting the pleasure but Harley was an amazing partner. He had to use all of his willpower not to just let himself be taken by her.

"C'mon Bats, give me more. Let me slide down the Bat-pole. The Bat-cave is all warmed up for ya!"

Batman frowned, mentally. Did she think that was funny? His thoughts were once again cut short though. Harley was building to an orgasm.

"Oh... godohgodohgod... C'mon... Yeah. Yeahyeahyeah... Mmmm... YEAH!"

Harley erupted in orgasm, though Batman did not. Harley looked down at Batman as she quickly overcame the afterglow and saw him resisting once more. This time however, she smiled.

"I can feel it, y'know. You ain't gonna last much longer either, Batbrain."

She was right, but Batman continued to resist. At this point Harley's drive to get him to cum was keeping her distracted from Batman's true intentions. She thought he was still just resisting the pleasure. As she continued to bounce up and down his cock Batman readied himself to strike.

"Uuunnngh..."

Batman let out an involuntary groan. No matter how much he wanted to deny it Harley was certainly make him come close. A few more minutes like this and it wouldn't matter how much he wanted to resist the pleasure. Harley leaned down and kissed him again, this time sticking her tongue in his mouth. As the two wrestled for dominance Batman knew it was time to make his move. With one swift motion he threw her off him and into a nearby pipe. Harley moaned, this time in pain, as her vision blurred. Batman quickly got up and pounced on her, grabbing the handcuffs off her hip. He cuffed her, straightened her up as well as himself, then made preparations of go after the Joker.

"BAAAAATMAN!"

The Joker's voice rang out that very second and Batman sighed. His work was never done. He glared at Harley for a second before leaving. Harley looked at Batman and sighed as he left.

"Oi. Beauty school is starting to looking pretty good about now."

Harley watched Batman disappear and after a few moments smiled to herself.

"... I wouldn't mind another romp with B-man, though..."

Meanwhile, Batman had chased down the Joker who was being threatened by his former mark. After a tense exchange the Joker surrendered himself to Batman who told Charlie to go on home and he took Joker back into the building to be arrested by the police. As they led Harley away she noticed the Dark Knight and gave a subtle wink. Batman just glared at the woman. She'd come very close to conquering him tonight. He was glad he'd begun to train to resist pleasure but it seemed the female criminal element was beginning to learn a weakness they could exploit in him. He'd have to be over-prepared for the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Okay, so that's Joker's Favor done! What'd you guys think of Harley in this? I like Ivy the best out of all the Gotham City girls, but man Harley was way too hot in that police outfit. So the narrative in this version of the Animated Series is that the girls try to defeat Batman through sex. Honestly, I think it would work a whole lot better than some of the plans they came up with in the show, but what do I know. Next is a much requested story by people on the various sites I've posted this. The start of season 2 of the show... Eternal Youth. I promise, it is going to be HOT.
> 
> As a side-note: I will do both Prophecy of Doom and Dreams in Darkness as extras some day. Both have potential, especially Dreams in Darkness.))


	6. Eternal Youth Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman confronts Ivy, Violet and Lily, determined to stop their scheme to turn people into wooden statues. Unfortunately, things don't go as well as they did in the episode.

((The scene takes place just after Batman enters the resort dome.))

Batman examined the sap coming from one of the nearby trees. The dome was lush with various plants and trees. The flora gave the dome an almost jungle-like quality. Batman had no doubt who was behind this.

"You go after the wrong people Batman..."

Batman turned around to find Ivy perched on a branch, posing sexily as she aimed her crossbow at him.

"Poison Ivy... Only you would identify yourself with Demeter. The Greek goddess of plants."

Ivy smirked as another voice rang out.

"Hey, a high school graduate."

From behind a nearby tree out stepped two gorgeous women. One a busty, brunette Asian and the other, a sexy blonde with the body of a supermodel. Both rivaled Ivy in looks, though Ivy believed she was superior in the end. Batman started to reach for his utility belt.

"Don't even think about it!"

The brunette drew her weapon on Batman and he was forced to relax his stance as the two girls approached him. The two quickly bound Batman's arms behind his back as he turned his gaze back to Ivy.

"Unusual trees..."

Ivy leaped down from the branch she'd been standing on and sauntered towards the bound Bat.

"Subtropica-brasilias. As rare as winter roses, Batman."

Ivy gently stroked Batman's chin with her index finger. Batman just narrowed his eyes as the girls behind him chuckled. He'd get out of this soon enough, but he found their taunting irritating to say the least. Ivy walked over to a workstation and continued to explain what her plan.

"I tapped their sap for my growth enzyme, which you see here... in its purified, most concentrated form. The secret of eternal youth."

All three girls giggled at Ivy's sarcasm. She walked passed Batman, continuing on.

"But you haven't seen my most intriguing trees..."

The two girls at Batman's side motioned to him with their weapons. The girls walked Batman to where Ivy was headed, keeping him under close watch.

"Actually, Batman, you and I are surprisingly alike."

Batman almost rolled his eyes at the statement. Still, he had to act the part of a captive. No sense in provoking the girls before he got the information he wanted. Ivy continued to talk while she bounded between branches.

"We both strive to see evil-doers punished."

The girls behind Batman smirked as Batman's gaze followed Ivy's sexy body toward her destination. Violet, the Asian, reached out and gently stroked Batman's thigh. He pretended not to notice. He'd have to prepare himself for another sexual attack, but he figured he could handle Ivy's lipstick. Unseen by the Dark Knight Lily licked her lips as she gazed longingly at their captive. Soon enough he'd find out what they really had in store for him.

"But while you have your gallery of rogues..."

Ivy grabbed a rope, and leaped back down to the ground, tugging back the giant curtain she'd set up.

"I have my grove!"

Batman's eyes widened in horror as he looked upon the frozen, wooden forms of Ivy's most recent victims. Ivy ranted on about her victims' crimes while Violet and Lily's sadistic grins grew more pronounced. Eventually, Ivy stopped as Batman gazed upon the wooden statues of Alfred and his lady friend. Batman felt a sharp sting in his back as Violet jabbed him with her weapon. Batman's expression grew darker as he was made to follow Ivy once more. Ivy explained the ongoing process of her plan and finished off with a cruel taunt.

"... but, of course, I have the patience of a redwood."

Batman couldn't take it anymore. He was beyond furious.

"... and the convictions of a fanatic!"

Ivy smiled.

"Well, if you're not going to be part of the solution, you're obviously part of the problem. Still, we can fix that! Ladies!"

The girls circled Batman and without warning started spraying him with gas from their guns. Batman coughed as his vision grew blurry.

_Wh-what..._

Batman fell to his knees. He wasn't expecting this. He'd prepared for Ivy to try and douse him with her new formula or try to seduce him with her lipstick. It seemed the trio of villainesses were just gassing him with a sedative. Or maybe not. Batman realized, faintly, that he was also staring to feel hot. A sedative and an aphrodisiac. He should've known, with Ivy. If he could reach his utility belt, he could get an antidote. However, he couldn't concentrate.

"There, now... isn't that better?"

Ivy's voice reached his ears, her sound seductive and melodic. Batman tried to shake off the effects but Violet walked up to him and pushed him to the ground.

"I call dibs on Batstud first."

Ivy sighed, bemused at her henchwoman.

"We'll all get a turn, honey. No need to be so hasty. Still, fair's fair. I've already worked on him once before. It's only fitting that you two go at it before I have another turn."

"Thanks, boss."

Violet started to rub her hands over Batman's chest, licking her lips as she did so. Her chest heaved with arousal as she worked on getting the girls' captive ready for their "treatments".

"Oh, Bats, you thought you could just waltz right in here and take us down didn't you... Ha! Ivy was ready for you this time. We knew you'd catch on sooner or later. And the gas we blasted you with is gonna make sure that before we turn you into a tree you give us the wood WE want."

Violet fiddled with Batman's belt for a few moments. Batman remained unable to fight back. Whatever the girls had doused him with was much stronger than Ivy's lipstick. The last time Batman had faced Ivy she almost defeated him alone. It was going to be much tougher this time around with not one, but three gorgeous babes all aiming to dominate the Bat. He faintly struggled against his bonds, his arms still bound behind his back. Violet finally undid his belt and then went to work rolling up his shirt. She gasped in delight at the sight of his bare chest.

"Oh, Bats, you're amazing..."

Leaning down, Violet began to lick and playfully bite at Batman's nipples, eliciting a low groan from the Dark Knight.

"Soon enough, Batstud, you'll be calling my name. Remember that..."

Violet kissed Batman passionately, biting at his lip as she pulled away. She continued to fondle his chest, occasionally scratching his as she lost herself in her lust. Batman's resistance continued throughout, but it only served to turn the busty babe on more. She rolled down her own top and began to smother Batman with her breasts.

"I heard you sucked Ivy's before. Do it again, this time for me."

"... N-never..."

Violet giggled at her captive's futile resistance.

"Oh... silly boy, you think you've got a choice?"

Violet leaned down and pressed her boob right up to Batman's lips.

"C'mon, stud. Give me what I want and I promise you won't regret it."

The smell of the young woman molesting him seemed to cloud Batman's judgment. He realized, for all the good it did him, that each of the girls were probably wearing perfumes that would destroy his will even more than the gas already had. His thoughts seemed to float away as he gnawed at Violet's exposed breasts. Violet moaned in delight, and after a while she pulled away. She caressed Batman chin and began to grind against him.

"What a good boy you are... Now, for your reward."

Violet kissed Batman. This time there was no aggression. The woman really seemed excited by the prospect of dominating Batman. Her lust felt almost comforting as she made out with Gotham's protector. Their kiss lasted a while before Violet broke the embrace and pulled down Batman's pants.

"Now, for a taste of the famed bat-cock."

Violet wrapped her mouth around Batman's cock and began to suck, all the while continuing to grope her prize. Batman could feel small rocks and twigs pressing against his exposed back, but could do nothing to stop his lusty attacker from getting what she wanted. The two spent a long while together as Violet sucked and slurped Batman's cock, her arousal reaching its peak a while after. Her moans filled Batman's ears and he relinquished himself to her as she dominated him with all her skill. Eventually, Violet grew bored of the blowjob and with a pop, released Batman's dick from her love.

"Ready for the main event, handsome?"

Batman remained silent. Violet's eyes grew dark as she grabbed his neck.

"HEY! Don't ignore me!"

Batman's tried to break free from under the woman, but he was too weak and aroused to do so.

"Give me an answer."

"... I will fight you with everything I am."

Violet smirked and licked her lips.

"That's more like it... but I want you to say my name."

Violet grabbed Batman's cock and started to give him a handjob.

"Say it, and I'll fuck you good, Bats."

Batman thought about remaining silent, but knew the faster he gave in the more time he'd have to recover. After all, there were still two other women ready to take him whether he fought back or not.

"Alright... Violet..."

Violet let out an erotic gasp at the sound of her name and kissed Batman again. The thought that Batman had given in to her was almost too hot to comprehend. She gave herself to him for the second time that night and soon enough the two were fucking wildly. As his cock slid in and out of her pussy Violet could only thank Ivy mentally. Most women would kill to be on top of Batman, fucking his and her own brains out. If their domination of Batman worked, maybe she'd ask Ivy to keep him around instead of turning him into a tree.

"Mmm... oh. Oooooh..."

As Violet climaxed over and over she held Batman close, not wanting to give him up. However, she knew that Ivy would get angry if Batman wasn't shared. Ivy wanted Batman's seed this time, and Violet hadn't been able to coax him out of it. As she climbed off the Bat, she smiled to herself. Lily sauntered over and looked at the hero and then to her partner.

"... wow. He must be pretty good. I guess Ivy was right. It's so much fun playing with a boy when he thinks he's got a shot at resisting."

Violet giggled and looked down at her lover.

"Don't go easy on him, Lil. He's... so good..."

Lily laughed at the dreamy look in Violet's eyes, and put her boot on Batman's cock.

"Don't worry, Vi. I'll make him feel gooood..."

As Violet walked away Lily began to rub Batman's cock with her booted foot. Batman groaned again as the next assault began. Lily took the opportunity to seat herself on Batman's cock, reverse cowgirl style and began to bounce up and down on the hero's rod. Her breasts jiggled, contained by her sexy, form-fitting spandex outfit as she rode Batman for a while. The gas, luckily, hadn't broken him yet and he managed to resist coming inside Lily.

"Ahhh... I wish I could've done this sooner..."

Lily pulled herself off Batman and lay back down on him. She took off her top and sandwiched Batman's cock in between her now-free boobs. As she began to rub his cock with her breasts she breathed out amorously, searing her captive's dick with her hot breath.

"I can see why Ivy wants you all to herself..."

Batman just grunted in response to Lily's teasing, trying to wriggle his hands out of the ropes Lily had tied him with. Lily giggled to herself and put a finger to Batman's lips.

"No, no, no, Batman. Can't have you trying to break free while the fun is just starting..."

Lily wrapped her arms around Batman's head and kissed him. Immediately Batman noticed his senses becoming dull again. Clearly the girls were intent on keeping him captive. Ivy's signature lipstick, able to subdue even Batman, was at work here. The kiss continued for a long time. Long enough to ensure Batman was once again under control. After Lily broke the kiss with Batman she just sat on his prone body for a while, staring at him and giggling as she caressed his body. She hadn't been able to get him to cum inside her either but just taking in the sight of the bound and defeated hero was enough to keep her aroused.

"Uuugh..."

Batman's moan broke her out of her reverie. She smiled as Batman shook his head, obviously trying to fight of the effects of the gas.

_Hmph. I guess we've had enough fun for now. Ivy told us to put him to sleep if we didn't think we could get the job done right away. Might as well call it a night._

"Time for a good-night kiss, Batman."

Lily leaned in and steadied Batman's head.

"... N-no... I w-won't let..."

Lily pressed her lips against Batman's, and for a few short moments her tongue fought against Batman's for dominance. She moaned as she felt all the resistance drain out of their captive. Batman was unconscious. Ivy came into view and eyed Batman with a lusty hunger.

"Too bad... I thought we might get him to cum on the first night. Oh well. Bind him and get ready for tomorrow. I'm sure he won't mind us taking out a few more eco-unfriendly bastards during the day while we play with him at night."

"Sure thing boss..."

Lily beckoned to Violet so they could restrain Batman and prepare to continue their work the next day, while Ivy sat atop the unconscious form of her love and smirked. She leaned down, her lips coming close to his ear.

"Dream of us, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((That ends part 1 of Eternal Youth. I know it is a more significant departure from the episode than the others have been, but I have the benefit of the episode not giving any time constraints on its plot. There will be several more parts before this storyline is over, so look forward to them!))


	7. Eternal Youth Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next night, Batman's torment continues. Are the girls going to be able to get Batman to cum for them?

The next night...

"Wakey, wakey, Bats."

Batman's eyes fluttered open as the contraption the girls had fitted over his face was removed from its place. He felt weak, which meant they kept him drugged during the day. His weary gaze met the eyes of Violet and Lily, their lust almost visible. Batman tried to free himself of the thick vines that held his arms bound to no avail. He quickly discovered that would be impossible. Instead, as the girls set about preparing to have some more fun with their captive, Batman put his mind to work figuring out how he would escape his lovely captors. Both girls were dressed in the "work" togas they disguised themselves in at Ivy's fake resort. Batman groaned as his head swam.

"Wh-where's Ivy...?"

The two girls currently flitting about stopped and looked at each other in astonishment. Batman had been repeatedly drugged during the day to keep him docile... and aroused. Ivy's new gas was supposed to ensure Batman couldn't think of anything other than sex. The way he said Ivy's name, however, told the girls that he was still trying to resist them.

"Wow... What a man..."

"Mmm..."

Batman tried to speak again, but couldn't shake off the effects of the drug they were keeping him subdued with. The girls looked at Batman's pathetic state and giggled. The thick branches and vines holding him began to retreat as the girls dragged him to a nearby bed of flowers and pushed him down. Both of the villainous women climbed atop the Bat and began to caress his body.

"Think you can handle both of us at once, Bats?"

Batman grunted as he attempted, one last time, to valiantly turn the tables on the women tormenting him. Like all his previous efforts, however, it wasn't nearly enough. Lily smirked as she pressed her soft lips against Batman's, her long blonde hair spilling down as her nipples pressed against her captive's bare chest through her toga. The drugs they were manipulating Batman with began to do their vile work as Batman began to respond to Lily, kissing her back. Violet set about kissing and licking Batman's lower abdomen and legs as Lily kept his lips captive against her own. Lily began to pant and moan as the kiss went on.

"Oh...g-god... Noooo..."

Batman's legendary willpower was beginning to fail him. Pumped full of drugs and being molested by two beautiful, evil women was taking a toll on him. He squirmed and writhed and resisted as best he could, but could truly do nothing to break free from the girls' embrace. He tried to focus his mind to muster up some defense, but all he could think was how he need an antidote from his utility belt and that was far out of reach right now. Violet had set about tit-fucking his cock, kissing it occasionally while Lily finally released him from the kiss and repositioned herself. Her exposed pussy was now on top of Batman's face.

"Eat me, Batstud."

Batman's brain was all but fried. He followed Lily's command almost without pause, his tongue entering Lily's vagina. She cried out in pleasure, and began to grind against his face. Batman's muffled protests could barely be heard by the duo but they paid him no mind.

"Yes! OHMIGAWD... YES! YESSS!"

Lily worked herself into a frenzy as Batman continued to eat her out. She grabbed the ears of his cowl to steady herself as Violet also finished her first attack, and repositioned herself. Her ass rubbed up against Batman's harden dick for a couple moments before she took him fully inside her.

"Fuck my ass, Bats. Give me all of your cum!"

Batman had no choice but comply as Violet began to force Batman to fuck her ass with his cock. Her pants matched Lily's as the two thoroughly fucked their captive senseless. Batman however, with the last remaining vestiges of his willpower, managed not to cum the whole time. The girls grew frustrated. Batman had all but given himself to them, yet his meager resistance had denied them their goal and prize. Ivy wouldn't be happy.

"What'dya say we put on a show to break Batsy a bit more?"

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"Well still have the outfits for the video, right?"

"The swimsuits and overalls and stuff?"

"Yeah."

The two girls looked down at Batman, laid out on the flower bed. In his daze he couldn't do anything to escape, but his mind continued to work despite his body's failings. His eyes wearily traveled through the area as the women discussed how to break him further. He caught sight of his shirt, belt and several of Ivy's workstations. Just as he was about to make an effort to free himself the girls came back, dressed in tight fitting swimsuits. Their glistening legs and smirks told him he was in for another round of trouble.

"... n-not again..."

The girls smiles grew wider as they set to their task again. They fucked Batman for several hours, frequently changing positions and costumes. Their cries of love and lust filled the dome, which was luckily sound-proof. However, no matter how close they came Batman would not release his seed for them.

"Dammit. How do we explain this to Ivy?"

Violet questioned her partner as Lily laid against Batman, occasionally kissing his face.

"... I dunno. Who even cares at this point? Ivy can probably get it from him herself. Why don't we just enjoy having him like this for now?"

Violet sighed. Lily wasn't the best planner in the world, but she had to admit forgetting about making Batman cum inside them and just fucking him until they all passed out sounded like a winning strategy in her book.

"Fine. Let's see how much you can really take, hero!"

The girls sat back to back on the prone form of the Dark Knight and once again began to work their wicked ways on him. Lily took Batman's cock in her mouth and sucked lasciviously while Violet pressed her boobs against Batman's face and smothered him with her charms. Soon enough the girls changed tactics, and all throughout the night maintained their dominance of the Bat, engaging in different positions and attacks.

"Mmm..."

As the sex session wore down the two girls found themselves laying against Batman's bare chest.

"Y'know... I think I'm in love."

Lily laughed at her partner's statement.

"Oh, honey... We all are when a man as good as this is at our mercy."

The two kissed Batman again, and as he passed out from the drugs they picked themselves off of their lover and cleaned-up.

"Time to string him back up. Ivy wants a shot at him again."

"Kay... Shame we couldn't get him to cum. I bet it'd be tasty..."

"Ladies."

The two girls spun their heads to meet the sound of Ivy's voice.

"Ah... boss."

"So it didn't work out?"

The girls nodded, slightly ashamed. Ivy just sighed and looked at Batman.

"No matter..."

Ivy walked up to their unconscious captive.

"Tomorrow morning, Batman, you will fall to me. Look forward to it, my pet..."

Ivy stroked Batman's face gently, her lust more than visible. Could Batman really make it through another round with Ivy? Last time Ivy showered him with her affections he nearly gave in... This time, he had already been weakened by her henchgirls and she'd been ready for his appearance. Ivy leaned in and gave her favorite boy toy a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I look forward to our time together, my love. You won't be able to escape me this time..."

Bound and unconscious Batman had no response other than a weak groan. Ivy's smile would've sent chills down his spine had he been awake to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry this chapter took so long and was so short. I've been pretty sick, which happened right after my birthday. I'm feeling a bit better now, so hopefully the final part of this little storyline will be out soon! Look forward to it, and in the meantime everyone stay safe and healthy!))


	8. Eternal Youth Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy's turn finally "cums". Will she break the Bat this time, or is he going to once again make a daring escape?!

((Final part of the Eternal Youth mini-saga.))

As morning broke...

Ivy cupped her captive's chin lovingly, gently licking her luscious lips.

"Baaaatman... Batman!"

Hearing his moniker Batman's eyes slowly opened. Ivy was wearing her lab-coat that she used to fool the patrons of her resort. Batman's eyes traveled toward her workstations again, hidden behind the lens in his cowl. As Ivy pressed herself against him, her breath hit his neck and he shuddered. The lust coming from his captor was palpable.

"W-why haven't you killed me yet...?"

Batman's mind had been expertly trained to resist all forms of manipulation. Even though Ivy's drugs had been doing their job up to this point Batman had been building up a resistance. Ivy frowned for a moment. She wasn't expecting Batman to be able to resist at all, but it would be all over soon enough. Even if he could fight off her drugs he would be hers one way or another.

"Hush, darling. It'll all be over soon..."

Ivy leaned forward and captured Batman's lips in a passionate kiss. He groaned as once again Ivy's drugs invaded his system, weakening his resistance. Ivy smiled to herself as she felt Batman's body grow hot while continuing to kiss him. She wrapped one arm around his neck to steady herself while her other hand stroked Batman's cock, feeling it eventually harden from her loving caresses.

"Mmmm... that's it my pet... don't fight it. Y'know you want this... you want ME."

Ivy's groping of her pet continued for quite a while. She began to undress herself once Batman was subdued enough. Discarding her white coat and opening her top, she pressed herself up against Batman again, making sure Batman could feel the heat of her body as well. As her nipples squished against Batman's bare chest Ivy rubbed her pussy against Batman's hard-on through her skirt.

"Oooh... Bat-Batmaaaaaan..."

Batman's brain felt hazier than ever, but he tried to keep his focus on escaping. Even as waves of pleasure threatened to overwhelm him Batman kept his eyes glued to his belt. He tried to commit the locations of his belt, kept as a trophy at Ivy's workstation, and the exit firmly into his memory. An involuntary groan escaped Batman as Ivy bestowed him with her villainous but amorous affections. As the energy seemed to leave Batman's body, draining him of the ability to fight off his lusty attacker, the vines holding Batman retreated and he fell to his knees.

"Hahaha... An appropriate position for you, my love."

Ivy looked down at her captive, grasping his chin once again and forcing him to look at her. Batman weakly tried to shake his head loose, but that only served to amuse Ivy.

"Tell me, Batman, do you want me...? Do you want all the love Poison Ivy can give you? Do you want to surrender to me?"

Batman just gazed at his captor with a glazed over expression. He was no longer capable of voicing his defiance toward the beautiful young woman who had captured him. He knew he couldn't give in, but Ivy's drugs were on the verge of breaking him. Batman knew what Ivy wanted to hear.

"Well...?"

Batman just closed his eyes and whispered, almost to himself.

"Please..."

Ivy couldn't hear him, but reading his lips gave her the answer she'd been searching for. She giggled, and her voice filled Batman's every cell with arousal and dread. He knew whatever he did, Ivy had claimed her victory today. Ivy pushed Batman down to the ground and made out with him, clawing at his chest as she lowered her pussy onto Batman's erection. He filled her perfectly, at least in her mind. He was made for her. Ivy knew that Batman was the only man for her. For hours the two fucked like wild animals, Ivy using her mental control to make Batman perform superbly even though he should be thoroughly drained of energy due to her poisons. Batman, for his part, did everything he could not to cum inside the villainess. For the most part, he succeeded though a bit of he seed leaked out now and then before he could pull out. As Ivy helped him to his feet and pushed him back against the tall oak she'd kept him bound to while he slept she giggled to herself.

"Not even the great Batman can help himself all the time..."

Batman just stared blankly at Ivy, not even attempting to put up a brave front anymore. He'd memorized the positions of his belt and exit. If he was ever lucid again, he'd make his escape. He still had to save Ivy's other victims. Ivy noticed Batman's gaze and just as she was about to investigate further Batman's voice reached her ears, weak as it was.

"Why are you d-doing this...? I thought you hated people... You have nothing to gain by k-keeping me alive..."

Ivy turned her gaze back to Batman, a look of fury in her eyes.

"Oh? You can still speak, my pet?"

Ivy drew her arm back, and slapped Batman a second later.

"Foolish. Too foolish, Batman."

Blood trickled down Batman's mouth, but his mind had cleared. He grinned mentally. Provoking Ivy into inflicting pain on him brought him back to his senses. Ivy didn't seem to notice as she continued on.

"Y'know, I've studied your exploits Batman. You have been wronged in the past as well. I've gained that much insight into you from seeing you take down criminal after criminal. It would be so easy to exact your vengeance against the scum of this city. But you..."

Batman glared at Ivy, now almost fully aware again.

"That's not justice."

Ivy sighed as she composed herself.

"It would make you feel better."

Batman said nothing. He wasn't sure where Ivy was going with this.

"So I aimed for that weakness. I've come to admire you... at least a little. And the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. You aren't pure, Batman. If you can be convinced to come over to my side, we'd be sooooo good together."

"What weakness are you talking about? I'll continue to resist you to the bitter end."

Ivy smiled, a bit sadly.

"I know. It's such a turn on, honestly. But you won't succeed, Batman. Because your weakness isn't pain, or torture, or even being poisoned."

Ivy once again pressed herself against Batman, her lips drawing close to his ear as she stood on her tippy-toes.

"Your weakness is love. Love that I and other women can comfort you with."

Batman's eyes went wide as Ivy's intentions sank into his brain. Ivy pulled herself away from him for a quick moment, drinking in the look of shock on her lover's face. Then a second later she set upon him again, her lips covering his as she once again sedated her captive.

"Until tonight, my love."

The kiss was quick, but passionate and overwhelming. Batman's lower guard contributed to how easily Ivy subdued him but as the woman kissed him he realized she was right. No matter how he fought her, as long as she bestowed her love on him, no matter how evil her intentions she would always have the advantage. His eyes fluttered for a moment, Batman trying to resist and stay awake as best he could but in the end he was taken down by Ivy's loving embrace just as she predicted. The drugged kiss would keep him under until the night when Ivy and her lovely hench-girls would finish Batman off together.

Later, that night...

Batman groaned softly as he came to, finding himself bound to a fresh bed of roses. He tried to break free of his viney bonds for a couple moments, but quickly realized Ivy had take precautions against that. If he fought hard enough he could probably break free, but with his mind focused once more it would be better to keep himself from falling under Ivy's spell again. He spotted the femme fatale trio busy getting themselves ready for whatever sexual torture they had in store from him. Ivy was wearing her leafy, green one-piece though her stockings were absent. Her green, heeled boots gave her an ultra-sexy, dominatrix-type look. The two hench-girls, Violet and Lily, were wearing their blue leotards and long blue, heeled thigh-high boots. Their black stockings covered their legs, giving them the appearance of gymnasts, only wearing very aggressively sexy outfits. Batman grunted in pain as the thorny vines holding him captive tightened without warning. The three girls turned their gazes toward Batman, having been alerted that he was finally awake. Their smiles told him they had been waiting for him to come around, and as the three beauties approached him he could sense their lust. He frantically recalled his escape plan, making sure to reorient himself mentally to escape as quickly and efficiently as possible.

"Well, well, well, look who's awake..."

Violet and Lily reached Batman first, taking up positions laying besides the bound superhero. Batman tried to pull away from the girls as they cuddled with the hero and began to kiss and lick his bound form. After a few seconds Ivy joined the fun, seating her moist sex on top of Batman's face.

"Eat me, Bats. Veggies are good for you after all..."

Batman ignored the pun and Ivy's command. Or at least he tried to, before Ivy started grinding her wet pussy against him. He had no choice but to participate in Ivy's game if he wanted to escape. As he kissed the bottom of her green one-piece Ivy began to moan. Her cries of pleasure grew more intense as Batman began to lick, in addition to kiss, her vagina. Violet and Lily were working on the rest of Batman's body, stroking his cock and continuing to molest the man. Batman's member grew hard as the girls' affections caused waves of pleasure to pass through his body.

"Oh... my love... YES! YESYESYES!"

Ivy's voice rang out as her grinding intensified. After a few more moments Batman was panting himself. He let out a stream of cum which ending up covering bits of Violet and Lily's costumes. The girls giggled as they set about cleaning the Bat's seed off each other. Ivy, meanwhile, had stopped smothering Batman with her pussy and moved on to his lower chest, kissing and sucking. Violet and Lily adjusted their positions accordingly, Lily now smothering Batman's face with her full and plump breasts. He blonde hair shook to-and-fro as she and her friends made love to the Dark Knight. Violet, on the other hand was working with Ivy to try and draw more jizz out of Batman's throbbing cock. The two kissed and licked Batman's erection with abandon. Batman grunted and groaned as the trio assaulted him. His escape was becoming more and more impossible. He tried to get his bearings but the girls weren't giving him a moment's rest. As his will was once again being ground away he saw his belt out of the corner of his eye.

_I've... got to get free..._

"Oh... oh god... Ivy... Let me... please...!"

Ivy looked at Batman, his voice filled with desire, and grinned. Soon. Soon Batman would be broken, hers to love and command. The vines drew back slightly. Batman was no longer going to be able to resist. She wanted to feel him. To feel his hands on her and his cock in her sex. She sat on his dick, pumping herself up and down as she grabbed his arms and used his hands to massage her gorgeous tits. The two other girls licked all over Batman's body, occasionally kissing each other. While this was going on, Batman subtly shifted his weight, preparing to throw Ivy off. Ivy rode her lover for a good while, edging Batman to another climax. He held out as best he could, only cumming once Ivy picked herself off him reluctantly to give the others a chance to ride him. Violet was next to slide down the batpole, the busty, petite Asian galloping upon the bound hero with no restraint. Violet moans weren't as erotic as Ivy's but they still did a wonderful job of keeping Batman aroused beyond most normal mens' ability to reason. Lily held her partner steady and occasionally the two would lean down and kiss Batman together. Ivy lay next to Batman, sucking on his neck and nibbling at his cowl's ears. This went on until Lily switched with Violet and the process started again. All throughout Batman did his best to hold on to his escape plan. However, he had to admit... Ivy might've been correct. The three girls fucking him weren't so malicious that he wanted them to stop. They made sure that Batman only felt pleasure from their attacks. Even if it wasn't pure love, and was more akin to lust, Batman could feel himself slowly giving in to them.

_I won't... I can't... I CAN'T GIVE IN!_

As Lily came off Batman with a cute little 'pop', Batman roared and with great effort threw the woman off him and against her villainous partners. He sprang up, and even though he was weakened as aroused, leaped over to Ivy's workstation. Picking up his utility belt, he threw a batarang at Ivy's growth formula, knocking it to the ground. Ivy screamed in horror as the enzyme was absorbed by the Earth and giant tree branches erupted from the ground. Violet and Lily were stunned long enough for Batman to put his belt back on. Then they tried to run. A few moments later, Batman had them both tied up. He took a few moments to collect him, take an antidote, then looked for Ivy. She was nowhere to be found. He frowned, but was also a bit relieved. One less thing to worry about for now. He made sure Ivy's chemicals were intact. He needed them for more antidote to cure her wooden victims. After he collected what he needed he alerted the police and secured Violet and Lily.

"Hmph. Don't think this is the end Bats."

"Yeah! Next time, you're ours!"

Batman just glared at the girls, who stuck their tongues out. When the police arrived, he marched them over. Just before he turned them over to the police the two girls grinned and looked back at the now-fully clothed Dark Knight.

"Hey, Bats!"

Batman focused his grim stare upon the two lovely villainesses.

"Thanks for showing us a good time!"

The two blew him a quick kiss and then were put in the patrol car, headed for jail. Batman just stood there, shocked, for a couple moments.

"... women."

With the events of Ivy's latest caper finally resolved Batman headed home, hopefully to a cold shower that would help him forget all about how Ivy and her gang almost made him their sex slave... It seemed no matter how hard he trained, beautiful women really were his kryptonite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Okay, so it's finally over! Sorry for taking so long. A lot has happened to me recently. I don't want to go into too much detail because I hate sympathy and I'm trying to solve my own problems myself... and with the help of my roommate. On a happier note, we concluded one of the episodes I wanted to tackle since the beginning. 
> 
> Next up... Cat Scratch Fever. I know, I know, Perchance to Dream has Catwoman in it and there could totally be something to write there... but that's the problem. There is actually a LOT to write there. So much I'm gonna make it its own multi-chapter fic in the future. Night of the Ninja also has Summer Gleason, talk about a hot scoop, but I think that will be a bonus chapter later. After Cat Scratch Fever will be Heart of Steel, which will require more of a rewrite than usual. In the meantime, I wouldn't mind any feedback people have about the series so far. Am I getting the girls right? Am I constructing a believable narrative? When I extend myself beyond the Batman Animated Series, who else do you want to see with Bats, from what medium and what other characters and franchises should I do something for? Til then, stay safe and healthy y'all!))


	9. Cat Scratch Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman helps Catwoman when she is poisoned.

((This scene takes place just after Batman finds Catwoman poisoned.))

The Batmobile pulls up, stopping just short of the fallen Catwoman. Selina looks up at the man approaching her, her vision clouded from the toxin she had been infected with. Something in her causes her body to become hot, but the dread she feels overwhelms all of her other senses.

"Stay away from me!"

Batman reached out and grabbed Selina's arm, trying to steady her as she struggled against him.

"Nooo!"

"Catwoman, it's me!"

Catwoman shook her head, trying to fight off the effects of the toxin. Her mind settled for a few moments and she took a long look at Batman. Her body grew hot the toxin spread, but she finally recognized her love.

"Batman...?"

Batman pressed his hand against Catwoman's forehead for a couple seconds, trying to determine what was wrong. Catwoman was bit relieved and a small smile formed over her lips as she felt Batman's hand against her head.

"You're hot."

Catwoman's smile turned into a smirk. She felt herself grow a bit more wanting and held Batman's hand against her face.

"... now you notice."

Batman took Catwoman's limp body in his arms as she slowly lost the battle with the toxin running through her.

"I've got to get you to a doctor."

"No! You can't... Daggett will have me arrested. I have a hideaway... not far... please!"

Batman said nothing as he brought Catwoman to the Batmobile. Minutes later the two were at Catwoman's "hideaway". Batman was trying to nurse Catwoman, unable to do much more than slow the effects of the toxin.

"You know you never told me why you've come to my rescue, Batman. Are you getting soft on criminals... or just on me?"

"I think the fever's making you delusional..."

"Ever the escape artist, I see..."

Suddenly Selina wrapped her arms around Batman's neck and pulled him into a passionate, lusty kiss. The drug coursing through her body hadn't just caused a fever. In smaller animals, like cats and dogs, their feral qualities were brought out. However, unbeknownst to Daggett, when the toxin was in a human body it made the victim extremely horny.

"Mmmm..."

Batman resisted... but only for a second. Truth be told he was helpless to fight off Catwoman's charms. He'd be attracted to her the moment he lay eyes on her, the same as she had been with him. It only took a couple short moments before he began to return the kiss. Both costumed lovers moaned as they gave in to their passions. Batman climbed on top of Catwoman as they continued their kiss. The bed Batman had laid Selina on creaked as extra weight was added, but held fast even under the strain of the passionate make-out between Catwoman and her man.

"Ohhh... mmmm... yesssss..."

Catwoman hissed softly, her lust unleashed. Her hands traveled down Batman's abdomen, reach his waist. She unfastened his belt as their hungry kiss seemed to stretch on forever. As she pulled down his pants, their kiss finally ended. Both were panting.

"Mmm... please... Batman..."

Catwoman's mewling only served to turn on Batman even more. As his cock grew hard he repositioned himself, his hard-on squished between the spandex-covered breasts of his lover. He began to thrust as Catwoman took his length in her mouth.

"Mmm... sllruuupp... sssllllkk... ooohhmmm..."

Batman let out a grunt as Catwoman expertly sucked his cock. Her costume began to stretch and tear as he continued thrusting in between her breasts. In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be doing this but something about Catwoman made him just not care. As he sped up his thrusts the bed beneath them creaked. Not wanting it to collapse Batman slowed his thrusts, eventually coming to a stop as some cum leaked out from his cock into Catwoman's mouth. She lapped it up like a starving cat as Batman climbed off her.

"Done... already?"

Catwoman gave Batman a pleading look and he smirked.

"Not even close. Whatever is affecting you doesn't seem to be deadly. I'm going to head out to find out how to help you and your cat, but before I do..."

Batman grabbed her by the pussy and tore off a piece of her costume.

"I'll make sure you sleep soundly while I'm gone..."

Batman positioned his cock at the entrance of Catwoman's pussy, and began to fuck the lovely cat burglar. Catwoman's eyes went wide as Batman thrust into her and she cried out in pleasure.

"Oh gaaaawd... YES! FUCK! FUCK! OHMIGAWD...!"

Batman thrusts caused Catwoman to rise off the bed slightly. The power behind his love-making sent shivers through Catwoman's body. Her mind felt fuzzy as her lust, the power of her lover's thrusts and the toxins caused her to begin to lose consciousness. Still, Batman's warmth against her made her purr in delight. The two shared several more kisses as their love-making continued.

"Bat... Batman... I'm... I'M...!"

Catwoman reached her climax first, coming undone with a loud cry of joy. Batman followed soon after, his seed pouring into Catwoman's womb. As Batman climbed off the cat burglar he glanced at her to make sure she was alright. Her satisfied smile told him all he needed to know. Catwoman laid her head back and moaned lustily as she drifted off to sleep. Batman cleaned himself off and got ready to track down the villains who poisoned Catwoman and the city's animals.

"Sleep well, Selina. I'll be back for you..."

((Short, but hopefully sweet. I have another two chapters coming up today, both from Almost Got 'Im. After that, I'll be posting even less often because of real world stuff. Sorry!))


	10. Almost Got 'Im -Ivy-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of how Ivy almost defeated Batman.

((Each girl in Almost Got 'Im will get their own chapter. This is Ivy's.))

As the Batmobile pulled into the pumpkin patch, Batman frowned. Ivy had to be behind the recent incidents in Gotham. Last time they met he was nearly defeated... What was her game this time...? Batman climbed out his vehicle and took a quick look around. Ivy was nowhere to be found. He approached as small stall, trying to see if there were any clues. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. As he spun around he came face-to-face with Ivy, even more scantily clad than usual. She had on a dark-green, almost black, one piece. She was bare-foot and without her normal gloves. In her hand she held a lit pumpkin. Batman cautiously walked toward the gorgeous super-villainess, about to demand an explanation.

"Trick or treat!"

As Ivy gave a small smirk and teased her nemesis she dropped the pumpkin and it exploded, gas bursting forth. So that was how she'd attacked the victims. Batman never found traces of any weapons at the scene of the attacks in Gotham. The gas couldn't be traced either which is why Batman didn't think to bring his mask from the Batmobile. As the chemicals filled his vision and surrounded his body he coughed and choked, stumbling away from Ivy.

"Uuuunnnngh..."

Batman fell back against the stall as Ivy slowly sauntered towards her drugged prey. Batman had expected some sort of poison, but typically Ivy delivered her toxins through her lips or arrows. The gas she'd used against him last time wasn't present at the crime scenes but from the way Batman's head was swimming he suspected this gas was a new, improved version of her last batch. Knowing Ivy she'd probably try to seduce him before killing him. Batman could only hope to get away before Ivy totally subdued him. As Ivy reached Batman's weakened body her hands began to roam over him.

"It's midnight darling... Time to unmask..."

Ivy's hands traveled upward and Batman struggled to move. Suddenly, Ivy stopped.

"On second thought... maybe I'll have some fun first..."

Batman was too weakened by the gas to stop Ivy from taking his chin in her grasp and planting a big, domineering kiss on her prey.

"Mmm... mmm mmm mmmph!"

Batman slumped back further as Ivy's lips left his, her gaze traveling over her prey.

"Y'know, darling, the Gotham girls have been talking lately. We've noticed how you seem to have a weakness for us... especially when we have you at our mercy."

Ivy hands once again took hold of Batman's cowl, holding his head steady as she gazed into his eyes.

"We know you can't resist us, our love... our seductions... you'll fall to us eventually. Such a shame, but you know it's better that way. Now, my pet, give in to me as I bring Gotham to its knees..."

Batman's strength returned for a brief moment after hearing Ivy threaten his city. He shoved her off him and began to make a run for the Batmobile. However, his attack had unforeseen consequences. Ivy hit some lights on the way down, causing sparks to hit the plants and the pumpkin field they were in was set ablaze. Unfortunately since Ivy rigged her pumpkins to explode and expel gas Batman was now surrounded on all sides by her chemicals, forced to breath them in without protection.

"... poison... gas..."

Batman fell to the ground, the toxins overwhelming him once more as Ivy once again neared Batman's prone form.

"It's just the darndest thing. I have this natural immunity against poisons, toxins... the pain and suffering of others..."

Ivy rolled Batman on to his back using her bare foot, and sat on the costumed crime-fighter.

"You're going to make the perfect slave, darling. Once Gotham scratches itself to death, you and I will be together forever. You will be mine and I will use you to bring humanity to heel. But first, you have to learn your place... and I will show you how good it will be."

Ivy leaned down and kissed the drugged crime-fighter once again. Batman's mind was still there, but this time his body was unresponsive. As Ivy kissed him he felt her body heat through his costume. Ivy wasn't lying when she said she felt something for him. Even if it was just the joy of dominating him, Ivy's feelings were making her seduction all the more potent. The young woman moaned as she ground her body against Batman's. Her lack of skin covering helped make her sexual torment more effective as her chest and thighs rubbed against Batman's costume. Her hands wrapped around Batman's head as she pressed her breasts against his face and started to smother her lover. Batman's muffled groans only served to turn her on more as she giggled and sighed in ecstasy.

"That's it, lover. Let yourself give in to my charms..."

Ivy's passionate assault continued for a while, Batman barely holding on to consciousness as she played with him. Ivy unclasped Batman's belt, setting it down on the ground besides them as she continued her domination of the only man worthy of her. His futile resistance waning but still there Ivy enjoyed the feeling of Batman losing to her loving advances. Ivy grabbed Batman's arms and placed them on her barely covered breasts, forcing the Dark Knight to massage her large, enticing mounds. Ivy bit her lip in excitement as she rubbed her moist pussy against Batman's crotch while he unwillingly massaged her chest. Ivy's erotic moans clouded Batman's mind. Her poison gas was starting to wear off, and Batman could feel the strength returning to his body. However, Ivy must have known this because she began to kiss Batman all over his body. Nibbling at his neck, kissing his lips, licking his face and chest Ivy left no part of her prey unexplored. She gazed down at Batman as she wiggled her perfect ass, grinding against his now hardening cock.

"Tell me, Batman..."

Batman's weary gaze met hers.

"Tell me you love me..."

Ivy reached down and exposed Batman's thick member, placing her pussy right above his length. Batman refused to be defeated and remained silent. Ivy just smirked at Batman. She placed her lips just a few inches apart from his and spoke.

"It's okay... you can give in. Let me make you mine..."

Batman found Ivy's scent alluring. Whatever preparations she had made for this meeting with him, she had outdone herself. A moment later she inched forward and captured Batman's lips with hers and sat on his cock, the thick rod easily penetrating her moist pussy. Batman grunted in unwanted pleasure. Ivy was too good at seducing him. She had a lot of practice, but Batman believed she knew just how to dominate him with incredible efficiency. Catwoman could manipulate his emotions, but Ivy could bend him to her will given enough time and some help.

"Mmm... oh, honey... you're... oooooh..."

Ivy bounced up and down on Batman's cock, her passionate assault leaving Batman drained of his will for the moment. He just thrust into Ivy like she wanted, trying to hold out until he could find a way to escape. Ivy toes curled as their love-making grew more intense. A few minutes later Ivy had come several times. Batman was nearly defeated as well. Ivy cuddled against him and laughed as Batman remained at her mercy.

"You're doing so well, my love..."

Ivy sat on Batman's face, her pussy smothering him.

"Eat me, Bats. Give me everything I want and I will love you forever..."

Ivy grabbed the back of Batman's cowl and pressed his face against her. A moment later Batman started to lick and Ivy cried out in joy. She could feel his lips pressed against her as he kissed her pussy and licked inside. Ivy panted his name out several times as she forced him to eat her out. Eventually she decided to let him rest and pulled herself off him. Batman just laid on the ground, exhausted as Ivy ate him up with her half-closed eyes. She took a moment to compose herself and put her hands on her hips.

"Tell me, Batman, do you still think you can resist me."

Batman tried to move, but the effort drained him. He glanced at his utility belt. If he could get to it he could summon the Batmobile and turn the tables. Ivy didn't notice him planning to strike back and took his silence to mean he was defeated.

"I thought Gotham would die first, but it looks like you've fallen first. Go figure... Bye!"

Ivy put on a sexy pose, waving her fingers at him and sauntered off. She kept a slave collar nearby for when she had finally defeated Batman. It seemed like now was the time to go grab it. As she headed toward the stall, Batman barely managed to reach over and grab his belt. He pressed the button to summon the Batmobile and soon enough Ivy was subdued. As Batman stood over her, fully clothed and free of her influence once again Ivy could only sigh to herself and think one final thought...

_Almost got 'im..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm going to be doing a chapter for each of the three sirens in Almost Got 'Im. I've decided to skip over Tyger, Tyger and Day of the Samurai for now but my resolution is to do standalone, heavy edits of all the episodes with total babes in them that I missed in the future. Unfortunately life is kicking my ass right now so after Harley and Catwoman's chapters in Almost Got 'Im, I'm taking a break for a while.))


	11. Almost Got 'Im -Harley-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley has some fun with the Bat before the Joker's show.

((This scene takes place the night before the Joker broadcasts his show, after he's captured Batman.))

Batman groaned, shaking his head. Whatever Harley had hit him with left him feeling sluggish. The Joker and his new sidekick were more trouble than he expected. He tried to move, but found himself unable to. Trying to make sense of what he was seeing he found himself bound to some sort of chair-like contraption. It didn't bode well that electrodes had been attached the chair and something was strapped around his head.

"Hmph! Well, look who's finally awake."

Harley's accented voice reached his ears. He looked down to see the beautiful super-villainess gaze at him with a malicious smirk on her face.

"I thought you'd wake up earlier than that. Guess Mr. J's toxin really is effective."

"What am I doing here? What does the Joker want from me?"

Harley pouted at Batman, annoyed at all his questions.

"Geez, B-man, you really are just no fun at all."

Harley climbed the contraption, wrapping an arm around Batman's back and sitting on his lap.

"Mr. J told me to make sure you don't try anything while he's out setting up for tomorrow..."

Batman tried pulling at his bonds, to no avail. Harley watched her captive carefully, smiling as the futility of his struggle came to an end.

"Y'know, Bats, if you really want some answers I'd be happy to give 'em to ya..."

Batman glared at Harley as she climbed down off of him and stood in front of the device he was strapped into.

"This here is the Laugh-O-Meter."

No reaction from Batman. Oh well, it's not like she expected anything from tall, dark and batty. Harely's smirk quickly re-formed on her face as she leaned in, her mouth coming close to the device's core.

"Lemme show ya how it works..."

Harley took a deep, exaggerated breath and then...

"Ha ha."

Even though her tone was mostly deadpan the machine whirred to life. Before Batman had a chance to understand what was happening a painful shock was sent through his body. Harley giggled and the machine shocked Batman again as Harley climbed back up to Batman's seat.

"Get it, Dork Knight? Any laughter, or similar noises, and you're in for a shock! Hee hee hee!"

The machine's shocks grew more powerful, causing Batman to groan in pain. Harley gazed at her captive as she sat on his lap, growing more and more excited at his pained expressions. The Joker was currently out on the town, gathering the things they'd need for tomorrow's show. The last show Batman would ever be alive for. The thought made Harley wet. As Batman opened his mouth once more, groaning in pain as the shocks ran through his body Harley got an idea.

"Awwww, what'sa matter Bats? Can't handle the heat?"

Batman couldn't respond as Harley giggled at her own joke, though she quickly stifled her laughter when the voltage shot up. She had to be careful not to kill Batman just yet. The Joker would be pissed at her. As the surge ended and Batman's body relaxed Harley maneuvered herself so she was sitting directly facing Batman. Batman's weary gaze met hers and she grinned.

"Tell ya what, B-man, let's play a little game. You're gonna make me feel real good while we wait for Mr. J. If you don't, well, let's just say that these little tickles you've felt so far are the least of your worries..."

Harley leaned in and kissed Batman, who was too weak to try and fight back. However, he refused to go along with his captor, leaving her to do all the work herself. After a couple seconds, Harley grew angry and broke the kiss.

"I warned ya, Bats!"

Harley reached back and slapped Batman across the face, drawing a trickle of blood.

"HA! Serves ya right!"

Her harsh laugh started the machine up again, and Batman grunted as he was tortured by the shocks. In the midst of the surge Harley grabbed Batman's head and forced his mouth into her chest. She wasn't as big as Ivy, or even Catwoman, but her plump bosom was nothing to sneeze at. Batman tried to pull back, but couldn't seperate his mouth from the spandex-clad breasts he was being smothered with. Harley let out a grateful sigh as Batman was forced to pleasure her. A few moments later she let go of his head, allowing him to catch his breath.

"Hahahaa... Oh, Bats..."

The torture began again. A few minutes later Batman was breathing heavily and in no small amount of pain. Harley rolled up her shirt and pressed her bare chest against Batman's, moaning as she humped him.

"So, Bats, you ready to please me, or we gonna get electric?"

Batman, for his part, didn't budge in the slightest. Pain could be overcome with willpower. Ivy and Catwoman knew that, which is why they aimed to seduce him mercifully. Harley just wanted to break him. But it wasn't that easy.

"Fine then. Time for the funny part! Hehehehe!"

As the shocks started up again, Harley undid Batman's belt, tossing it over her shoulder. Rolling up his shirt she saw several deep scars on his body. She smiled to herself and set about gently caressing her captive.

"Wow, B-man, so many scars... I guess you've really worked hard at the whole superhero thing..."

Harley took Batman's chin in her hand and forced Batman to look at her. His eyes were unfocused due to the torture she was putting him through, but she could still see the anger and drive in him. She laughed, increasing the voltage once more.

"I admit, Bats, you certainly are impressive. I can see why some girls are so turned on by ya... but I'm not. You're just a toy to me. A toy to be broken."

Harley rolled his pants down next and set about stroking Batman's member. Eventually he began to get hard as Harley left quick kisses on his neck and chest. Once Batman's full, impressive length was rock hard Harley positioned her pussy right over Batman's cock.

"You ready to give in to me?"

Batman wanted to resist, but the cycle of pain and pleasure Harley had been subjecting him to was wearing him down. He nodded, almost imperceptibly. Pleasure was better than pain any day. Harley licked her lips as she saw Batman nod. She impaled herself on his shaft and went to work. The slapping of their flesh as Harley rode Batman echoed through the mostly empty hideout.

""Mmm... oh, oh, oh... OH GOD...! YES!"

Harley's voice grew to a fever pitch as she fucked Batman. She fucked Batman for a good long while before a noise caused her to stop. An alert on her phone. The Joker was returning. But she wasn't done... Harley gave a small pout to Batman as she took his lips upon her own once more. She kissed him, almost gently. She almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Well, B, it's been swell. You sure know how to... ooooh... show a girl... oh god... a good tiiiiiiime!"

Harley came, and she laughed, shocking Batman one final time. Batman groaned in defeat as his consciousness receded. Harley cleaned herself and her lover up, making sure the Joker wouldn't suspect she'd fucked his arch-enemy. Pain was fine, but if the Joker knew she'd pleasured Batman he'd kill her. As she stood up to leave Batman to his unconsciousness she smirked. She held his chin in her hand one last time and spoke to him, knowing he couldn't hear her.

"From now on Bats, you aren't the Joker's. You're mine. My toy. And I will play with you again, you can be sure of that."

The next night, Batman was rescued by Catwoman, though Harley got her revenge for the Cat saving Batman from her and the Joker. Catwoman might be Batman's lover... but Harley had staked out her own claim on the Dark Knight now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Alright, so Catwoman's story is next. It will probably take a little while. Sorry about that. Every one of the main Sirens should feel like they're coming into their own. I have a plan for Ivy, Harley and Catwoman and where I want them to end up at the end of the series. I'll still try to remain true to canon. Let me know how I'm doing in the comments! Hopefully people are still enjoying the story!))


	12. Almost Got 'Im -Catwoman-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman is rescued by Batman. Does she succeed where the other girls have failed?

((The scene takes place just before Batman arrives at the Cat Food Factory.))

"Mmmmfff! Lmmmph ggggrrrr!"

Catwoman struggled against her bonds, Harley looking on malevolently. Catwoman continued struggling as Harley sauntered up to the bound cat-burglar and started to roughly maul her breasts. Catwoman moaned, a bit angrily, through her gag.

"So, think you're pretty hot stuff, huh, Kitty?"

Catwoman glared at Harley as best she could, though the jester girl ignored her and continued fondling her captive.

"I can see why the Bat likes you though. Are these real? They're bigger than mine... jeez."

Catwoman would've rolled her eyes, but Harley's fondling grew a bit more aggressive causing Catwoman to stifle a whimper. It felt like Harley was trying to tear her breasts off. A moment later Harley relaxed her attacks a bit and gazed at her captive, an evil smile plastered on her doll-like face.

"Y'know, you ain't the only one interested in the Bat."

Catwoman narrowed her eyes at the jester girl. She knew Batman was popular with the ladies of Gotham, but she always figured Harley as a one-man kind of crazy bitch. Harley pulled back and sighed.

"I had a kitty once..."

Harley started to lightly drum her fingers on Catwoman's forehead.

"Y'know, they don't always land on their feet."

Catwoman jerked her head away from Harley's hand and glared at Harley with hate in her eyes, growling through her gag as she did so.

"Look on the bright side! Tomorrow you'll be feeding hundreds of hungry cats! The fun starts as soon as Mr. J comes back..."

Catwoman's went stiff at the mention of the Joker. The hateful clown prince of crime was well-known and feared, even by other criminals. Catwoman hoped she didn't have to deal with him ever again... Just as Catwoman tried to work out a way to escape her gruesome fate a familiar voice caught the women's attention.

"Don't wait up!"

Both women were taken aback for a quick second, Harley recovering first.

"Back off Bats, or say chow to your girlfriend... cat chow, that is!"

Batman paused. Better not to provoke Harley just yet. He needed just a moment to get to Catwoman, but she wasn't in immediate danger. Might as well use the time to figure out how to save her and capture Harley. He quickly scanned the room and found the emergency shut-down switch for the factory's machinery. Memorizing it he turned his attention back to Harley.

"That's a good little rodent... and just to make sure you don't follow me..."

Harley pulled the lever and ran off. Luckily, she made a break straight for the exit... where the factory's power level was located. Batman was on her in a flash, grabbing her by the collar and lifting her off the ground. After Harley tried taunting him, he shut down the power and arrested Harley. As she was being dragged away she stuck out her tongue at Batman.

"Fine, be that way B-man! I'll get you next time!"

Batman sighed and took Catwoman to the rooftop, and out of the way of the cops. He didn't want any confusion between her and the police.

"Thanks for coming after me."

Batman hesitated for a moment, before answering Catwoman. He was unsure of what would happen next. The last few days had been... interesting... to say the least.

"I owed you."

"Well I'd like to think our relationship isn't limited to saving each other from freaks and weirdos... and that maybe we'd have a place for each other without Gotham..."

Catwoman traced the Bat-symbol on the Dark Knight's chest. Her gentle touch sent a shiver through the caped crusader's body. He wanted her. Badly. But he couldn't let her know how much, even though she probably already did.

"... without the freaks... Freaks like Quinn..."

Catwoman leaned in and kissed Batman, the passion shared between the two obvious.

"... maybe even without masks..."

Catwoman pushed Batman down, climbing on top of him. She went to work running her soft, gloved hands all over the caped crusader's body. Batman let out a small gasp as sensations of pleasure ran through his body. Catwoman peppered his body with short, aggressive kisses.

"Mmmmroow..."

As Catwoman's hands reached Batman's belt she smiled, mostly to herself. Batman was always prepared for any situation, people said. But he never seemed to be able to fight off the gorgeous girls of Gotham when they made advances on him. He was still human, after all. And a man that put himself in mortal danger night after night trying to stop crime once and for all must feel lonely with no one at his side most of the time. So as she overwhelmed him with her love he barely noticed her stripping him of his belt.

"No matter how you resist, lover, we will always come out on top..."

Catwoman licked the sweat off Batman's face as she pressed her hot body against him even more. Batman's mind began to wander. Catwoman's scent filled his nostrils and he began to lose his focus. As Bruce Wayne he mingled with beautiful women all the time but always kept them at arms' length because of his dual life as Batman. He didn't have to do that with Catwoman... or any of the other women he encountered in his vigilante persona. Harley Quinn. Poison Ivy. These women didn't care who he was underneath the mask. They wanted Batman. His true self. Or at least they wanted to control Batman in some way. And maybe that wasn't so bad...

"Nngh..."

Batman strained to keep his feelings under control as Catwoman stroked his hardening cock through his costume. She kissed him deeply as her hands managed to free his member from underneath his pants.

"Mmmm... yesssss... Time to kitty to get her milk..."

Catwoman's plush lips wrapped around Batman's cock and she began to suck him off. Batman felt like he was paralyzed by the pleasure. He knew that there was no danger this time, but couldn't help feeling a sense of urgency to escape. Something about the ladies he battled as Batman had a way of causing him to drop his guard too much. He knew they all had selfish motives, and Harley and Ivy probably wouldn't mind killing him given the chance. Catwoman would just seduce him and leave him wanting more, but even that was dangerous in its own way. Catwoman cast her eyes toward Batman's as she continued to suck him like a pro. Their gaze met and Batman could see the victorious look in her eyes. He struggled to regain his calm as Catwoman continued to explore his body, grinding against him and mewling like a kitten. Their lips met in numerous kisses and the passionate love-making continued for a while. Suddenly Batman flipped Catwoman over, pushed her down and began to screw her from behind. Catwoman's moans grew louder and Batman absent-mindedly worried they might be disturbing someone. He allowed himself a small, unseen smirk. It wasn't like him to be thinking about such trivial things.

"Catwoman... Selina..."

"Hush... Just let me enjoy this, Batman. You know you like it too..."

Batman continued to thrust into Catwoman for several more minutes before she felt him start to build. Catwoman shuddered in pleasure and anticipation as she felt her own orgasm coming on.

"OHGOD... C'MON... YEAH... MMMMYEAAAAHHH... YES... OHMAHGAWD...!"

Selina's orgasm ripped through her as she let her passion consume her consciousness. She blinked several times, trying to calm herself. It slowly dawned on her that she couldn't feel Batman on top of her any more. She looked around for a moment and spotted Batman swinging away into the Gotham night, most likely to hunt down more evil-doers. She cleaned herself up and smiles, a tad bitterly, to herself.

"Hmmm... Almost got him..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So this one was a long time coming. Sorry about that. Life's gotten really crazy for me. I'm going to be taking a break from writing this series for a while. I have another request to work on, while this series is mostly me writing for fun so I should finish that request first. Next episode/chapter will be "I Am the Night" and feature Barbara, before she became Batgirl. That won't be a for a while though. I'm also planning to post a one-shot between Batman and Ivy based on the Justice League Action short "Something in Her Hair".
> 
> I know there is less smut in this one and more internal stuff but hopefully people aren't too put off by that. I'm trying to set-up certain character dynamics and since every chapter features smut I thought I'd add a little plot. If that's alright. Feel free to harass me (privately) about how Catwoman's boobs are bigger than Harley's and how wrong that is. I think Catwoman's boobs are bigger than Harley's. I know some people disagree but I think the main three Sirens have certain assets they have superiority in and certain ones are lacking in. The Gotham girls (and not just the Sirens) are all babes anyway so I see no problem have a civil discussion about who has the best what. I hope everyone is staying safe and well in the meantime!))


End file.
